Old feelings
by Hwun
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica are having some trouble in there relationship and now Wendy's back in town and Mabel has some love for dipper but not family wise!. (let me just say the first chapter isnt that great but the other ones may be better)
1. Chapter 1

**6 years later in gravity falls (Where dipper and Mabel decided to stay after there first summer) NOTE I DIDN'T ADD THE REAL STANFORD IN THIS SERIES.**

Dipper POV

After I took Pacifica out on our date which I wanted to pay for she had told me she already payed for everything and I was kinda irradiated, I really wanted this to be a romantic date but she somehow just ruined it. I stormed off angry and annoyed until I ran accidentally into someone very familiar, It was Wendy I immediately blushed and said "HEY Watch!... Wendy?" See after I turned 14 she left to college in California it was kinda sad to see her go but after a few weeks I got over it. Wendy said, "Hey do I know...? DIPPER is that you? whoa its been awhile since Ive last seen you". I thought and said,"Wendy do you wanna go to the mystery shack or something? Wendy said Of course dipper it would be nice to see the old gang.

Wendy POV (Before Seeing Dipper)

After she leaves the airport Wendy decides to get a drink and heads for the bar but ends up bumping into dipper... Wow he looks so much muscular and he's taller then me now, He looks pretty hot now actually... mhm. He asked me if I wanted to go to the Mystery Shack, Its been like 4 years since Ive seen the old shack I might as well check it out. As we take my car to the old shack I notice we were being followed I asked,"Hey dipper you know anything about these guys?", he said its probably just pacifica I kinda bailed on our date and she might just be jealous right now, our relationship hasn't been going great lately. Oh that is so good to know I thought in my head," Well maybe you should stop dating her she seems a little to much don't you think?" Yeah maybe you're right I should call her and tell her that we need a break.

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading Im gonna try doing this more everyday so for now bear with me its like a first time doing this (sorry for any misspelling.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy POV

As me and Dipper were driving to the shack we decided to go eat at the nearby McDonald's and we notice a familiar except more dead on the inside It was Robbie and he was wearing the employ clothing and he was all alone eating lunch..We decided to talk to him for old time sakes. " Hey Robbie," I said, it took him awhile to respond considering he was daydreaming about the life he wished he had I'm only guessing. I notice dipper wasn't really too pleased at me talking to him if only he knew how much I don't like Robbie anymore anyways he seemed to be listening to music during me and Robbie's conversations, I wonder if he's still jealous? After me and dipper got our food we left to the shack to see our old friends It was only like 2 pm so I'm sure the shack is still open. So we finally arrive and the first thing I see is Mabel flirting with boys Dipper didn't seem to happy about that but eventually she noticed us and ran up to me and gave me a bear hug, I laughed and hugged her back after the we heading into the shack. Mabel asked,"So Wendy how is the college life we only just got out of high school and me and dipper plan on going to college together I'm studying art and dippers studying science stuff but after that we want to make our very own business called the MYSTERY TWINS!.. Sounds great honestly Mabel but I gotta go I haven't seen my family yet and I bet they're getting worried.

Dipper POV  
"Fuck man I cant stop looking at Wendy she got more beautiful since the last time I saw her she seems more responsible yet the same and her body whoa.. She grew two breast size since the last time I saw her and so did her ass... Man I shouldn't be thinking about her like this I'm an adult now not no preteen going threw puberty anymore, Maybe I should tell her how I... No I cant if I just straight up tell her how I feel shell think I'm a desperate loser maybe I should just wait for a while make a new plan.(hehehe you guys get this one)Anyways after Me, Mabel, and Wendy stop talking I decided to ask her if she wanted to hang out tomorrow for like an mystery or something of course she said yes and I was raging out in my head but acted chill about it. And after that we bumped fist and left, after that Mabel and I just relaxed and talked about how were gonna start the business and honestly I'm so happy she actually wants to do this with me.

"Mabel POV  
"hehehehe, I CANT WAIT FOR ME AND DIPPER TO START THIS BUSINESS TOGETHER! as Mabel screams in her head, she noticed that dipper looked very...hot lately and that she's been thinking like this for the past three years am I a bad sister for like him this way?.. sigh I just dint want him to know this until we start our business after that I WILL CONFESS MY LOVE!. After a few hours pass by me and dipper decided its time to get back to work Soos can only handle so much, So after we get back to work dipper is looking to fucking fine he's been working out lately and now he's delivering our income for our store.  
"strongeh give me some time I gotta think about whats gonna happen next and next chapter im gonna try add Pacifica and my bad if I miss spell anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter I kinda skipped a few weeks so that way the Wendip can happen already but also its fine nothing emotionally between dipper and Wendy yet just a lot of dirty thoughts for one another I swear guys :^)**

Pacifica POV

Dipper hasn't been responding to any of my calls or text and its starting to make me annoyed like how can he ignore the beautiful Pacifica Northwest its been like 2 weeks, Although he was very mad that I bought out the restaurant for our date... maybe I should apologize and tell him Im sorry maybe he'll forgive me. And Im pretty mad he left with some red head check after he left I hope he didnt cheat on me... I wouldn't want that of course but I would have to deal with this the NORTHWEST WAY, but of course Im not gonna hurt physical dipper maybe just... break his heart of he hurts mine. IM gonna just let this relationship between him and that girl happen for a while and if anything happens I'll just have to deal with it the hard way by winning over someone he cares so much about ... Mabel Pines.

Wendy POV

After me and dipper came back to my place we decided to watch classic old cheesy Gravity Falls films we were watching THEY'RE ALMOST DEAD BUT NOT QUITE movie. After a while I realized dipper had looked tired so I told him to just sleep at my place but he said,"I don't know Mabel my be upset if I not with her at the shack but I guess she wont mind if I call her" After he calls Mabel and tells her she ends up coming over her self and I wanted dipper all alone to myself but I guess she's just gonna be a cock block for me now. So Wendy and dipper what are we gonna do together :)? um I'm gonna hit the sack and since my apartment only has one room someone is gonna have to sleep on the couch and one on the floor, of course dipper took the floor being the gentlemen he was. The next day roles by and I realize that they were still here and was still in my underwear and dipper saw me and got an erection but immediately tried to hide it but I pretended like I didn't see anything, Mabel looked to be asleep still and dipper decided to wake her up to leave but I insisted he stays for breakfast. A hour past and mabel woke up ready to leave and didnt like the way me and dipper were talking so she kinda just dragged him out... I wonder if she's gonna be a problem.

Mabel POV

Dipper and Wendy were talking a lot after I woke up and they barely noticed me.. I kinda just dragged dipper out I was kinda sad he didn't want to wake me up when he did he usually does. After we got back to the shack we played Super smash bros on our old GameCube (Yes they're going old school) After of course being the ALPHA TWIN I am, I beat him he did seem distracting I kept hearing text msgs coming from his phone it was probably from Wendy again... sigh am I a bad person for trying to ruin my brothers relationship with his old time crush of course you are, you're his twin sister you shouldn't be doing this. A few minutes passed by and dipper said he had to get back to his shift at the shack so I decided to go on Netflix and watch Attack on Titan, when all of a sudden I get a text from the queen herself Pacifica Northwest I wonder what this jerk wants I answer the phone and say," Whats up Pacifica?" she answers back for a cup of coffee later and being the sugar loving person that I am I said sure why not.

Dipper POV

Sigh... I don't know what to do right now talk to Pacifica about our relationship or go hang out with Wendy and tell her how I feel, Sigh this decision is gonna be the death of me. I might just go to get a bite from the In n out nearby maybe grab something for Mabes,"Hey Mabes you want anything from In'N'Out?... no answer I go and check on her and she doesn't seem to be anywhere nearby after looking everywhere in the house,I guess she went out somewhere. Later I call wendy to see if she wants anything so we can hang out and of course she said yes to my request,later I drive past the Starbucks too see my sister and Pacifica there and Pacifica notices me and goes straight for a kiss on Mabel, Mabel seemed so surprised .I got out of the car and yelled my lungs off at Pacifica and grabbed Mabel by her hands to get her into the car and I seemed to be crying I didn't know why she would so such a thing to me.

 **Lol I gotta think for the next chapter and I wrote this a little late so Ill try to write earlier next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blah blah I didn't feel like writing this weekend sorry everyone but I will finish this FanFic , I decided to go a little overboard in this chapter with the Wendip**

Your POV

So as I drove me and Mabel home I tried holding back tears feeling terrible that I lead her to do that to me with my own sister.. what a selfish bitch. There was just an awkward silence as I drove her home, I decided to go talk to Wendy and tell her what just happened.

Mabel,"Dipper can we please talk about this?", as she said to me as I dropped her off at the Shack I didn't even want to look at her nor speak to her at the moment I was so upset.

"No Mabel we cant talk about this right now I cant believe you would let her do such a thing to you?!," said Dipper

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT DIPPER SHE CAME AT ME SO FAST (As I started to tear up I thought Is it a bad thing I might've enjoyed it),"said Mabel

"THAT MIGHT NOT BE THE CASE BUT STILL YOU LET IT HAPPEN YOU JUST STOOD THERE," said Dipper. I was so mad at her I just drove off seeing her trying to hide her tears. I got to Wendys apartment,knock on the door and told here everything she did , I was tearing up after I told her I made Mabel cry but she grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss it was a deep and passionate kiss something you would see at the end of a romance movie(whoa as I thought to myself... that was amazing Pacifica never kissed me like that before) one thing lead to another and before I knew it Wendys bra and shirt was off and so was mine but I thought to myself is this what I need? Love or do I try waiting for this.. Ah fuck it I groped her by her breast and passionately kissed her neck and which lead to sucking on her nipples I heard a moan come from Wendy it was cute and it made me even more erect. Wendy went slowly down my towards my pants and took them off she gasped at the size of my **** and after that she decided to try to put it all in her mouth I gasped because she did it so quickly ,after a while I came in her mouth and she swallowed it!(who new she was that type of girl?) After that she decided to clean the rest off with her mouth, After that I couldnt stand it anymore I grabbed her and thrusted my whole **** in her with one go which she immediately came after A fucked her for a couple more hours until she was completely satisfied. After that we just cuddly and played Super Smash bros for a while and we had a lot of fun doing it I had decided to stay the night over to keep her company.

 **The Next Day...**

After I woke up Wendy and I were officially a couple I made out with her for a while then left to get to work at the Mystery Shack, I drove a good few minutes and when I arrived I saw Mabel still crying in the same area I left her ( You have no idea the guilt I felt when I saw her still cry it was like the moment I tried to get Robbie to not ask Wendy out when I was 12 and left her without waddles... except this time she looked even worse then before it looked like she couldn't stop crying and by her side was Grunkle Stan, all he did was shake his head in disappointment I felt like like I was just punched in my gut) I ran up to her and hugged her and apologized so much to where I even started to cry and we both hugged it out until we couldn't no more after that moment I hanged out with her all day and told Wendy why I had to and she completely understood, We both just watch movies, played video games, and made art stuff together all day.

" So Mabel do you forgive me now? because we still get a lot more things to do!," said Dipper

" IT WAS GREAT DIPPER WE HAVEN'T DONE THESE TYPE OF THINGS IN MONTHS! I sorta miss hanging out like this we should do this more often...But you have Wendy now so I don't even think we will have time for this anymore," says Mabel

"Mabel its fine I can make time for you and Wendy but for now I want to talk about our business...

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your POV**

"So Mabel about the business, maybe we should just start it already like it would be a really good idea we could do our old Dippers guide to the unexplained and you could do Mabel's guide to everything!

"Dipper that sounds great! I mean what about college? what are we going to do about that?",said Mabel.

"Great let me just call mom and dad and tell them that were gonna do our business then go to college and I should tell wendy too!," said Dipper, The thought of hearing dipper mention wendy it was kinda awkward he told me they had just had sex recently and became a couple that kind of broke me on the inside but I still love him alot maybe eventually I can tell him how I feel and he'll understand..

"Thats great! So should we catch up on some of that big bang theory", said Mabel

"Yeah sounds good," said Dipper

 **Wendys, Dipper POV (In some areas)**

Wow… did Dipper satisfy me last night, He went out it for 5 hours until we both passed out from so much pleasure. I wonder when he's gonna come home .. wait does he live here now? We havent really decided yet maybe I should give him a call and tell him what he wants to do. I gave a call to dipper to hear mabel answer.

"Hello!?",said Mabel'

"Hey Mabel its me Wendy I was hoping if I could talk to dipper about something", said Wendy

"umm.. Why? if I may ask being his twin and all maybe I should know", answered Mabel (her tone of voice changed from classic old mabes too some really cold tone I've never heard from her before…

" Uhhh its kinda personal mabel… may I please talk to dipper?", asked Wendy awkwardly.

" … Sure whatever I guess", said Mabel now in a annoyed tone.

"Hey Wendy whats up? anything wrong or something?", asked Dipper worriedly.

"Its about us… are we a couple now or was that a one time thing we did because if we are gonna date I was wondering if you were going to move in because for now Im working at a Target for the meantime", Asked Wendy anxious.

Dipper didnt know how to answer did he want to move in with wendy or stay with mabel and deal with this business… Dipper thought long and hard, After wendy was getting tired of waiting. Dipper answer back with a " Listen wendy I do wanna date you and I just thought we were already and I have to decide because me and mabel are doing our whole Pine Investigators thing now, So if you really want me to then of course I will but I should alteast tell me first so whats it gonna be wendy?

"I dont know dipper, earlier Mabel sound annoyed about me talking to you maybe we could wait to tell her", Said Wendy sadly.

Why would Mabel be so mean to Wendy? She's never been like that to anyone...

While Dipper and Wendy were talking… Mabel had heard their whole conversation and had been crying silently the whole time..


End file.
